


nap of a star

by skzphobia



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaewon is pretty girl btw, minju emotional support gf, very very soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzphobia/pseuds/skzphobia
Summary: Chaewon is feeling insecure, but Minju knows just how to cheer her up.





	nap of a star

Chaewon had struggling internally a lot. What with the whole Produce 48 show where they’d had strict judges, or the hate comments she’d seen on a few posts where people had been discussing that Chaewon had needed extra dance lessons, or they’d make some crude comment about her appearance. Chaewon hadn’t really ever been an insecure person, but recently, the thoughts had been hard to avoid. It had never been an issue before, but ever since she started dating The Kim Minju, she had started becoming more insecure about her looks, and she started doubting if she was pretty enough for the other girl, or pretty enough in general. (There had been prettier girls on Produce 48 - Chaewon thought - so why’d they choose me? What did I have to offer?) Of course, she’d never mentioned it to Minju, as she didn’t want to bother or upset her, but Minju could sense that something was wrong. She could tell by the way Chaewon kept fidgeting around in her seat, or the way she was looking at the other members such as Yuri and Eunbi, pouting and then looking at her lap. 

Minju would be lying if she said she wasn’t upset when she noticed how Chaewon was acting, because she knew that Chaewon would doubt herself sometimes, but it’d been happening more often recently and although Minju wasn’t sure why it was happening, she’d always be willing to help Chaewon, and it hurt her knowing that Chaewon seemed too scared or nervous to tell her what was wrong. So, Minju decided that when they got back to their dorm, she’d try and ask Chaewon what was bothering her and try and help. After all, they were girlfriends, and Minju hated seeing her upset.

She knew that Chaewon didn’t really like talking about what was wrong, because she liked to pretend that she was always okay and that she was living up to the stupid standards everyone had for her, and she didn’t like seeming weak. What Chaewon didn’t realise was that Minju had seen every side of Chaewon, and everyday she fell harder for the girl. 

She’d seen Chaewon upset when they’d watched a particularly sad movie together where Chaewon ended up falling asleep on Minju’s shoulder because she had cried so much. Minju fell for her more then because she glad that Chaewon trusted her that much to show her vulnerable side. She’d seen Chaewon her happiest, when Minju grew the confidence to ask her out, and Chaewon was smiling for a full twenty minutes - give or take - and Minju fell for her more then because with that wide smile and faint blush, who wouldn’t? She’d seen Chaewon anxious when they were on Produce 48 together, and she fell for her more then because she knew that even though she was incredibly anxious, she still swallowed the fears and went onto the stage and gave it her all - and here she was, more than a year later, standing on stage as IZ*ONE’s Chaewon. She’d seen Chaewon scared when they were announcing the final line-up of the group. Minju fell for her more then because even though she was scared right until she heard them yell “Woolim’s Kim Chaewon”, she hadn’t given up and her pride was strong to knew there was always still a chance for her to become part of the group. Minju had seen every side of Chaewon, and it only made her love the girl more, rather than the opposite. 

Once they got back, Chaewon almost immediately went back to her room and closed the door. Eunbi and Minju exchanged glances, and Minju nodded and followed the other girl into the room, after knocking on it gently. Chaewon refused to move, grunting a little but opening the door with a soft smile once Minju softly said, “Chae, it’s me, don’t worry”. Minju sat on Chaewon’s bed and played with the fingers that were fixated in Chaewon’s lap as the girls both sat in silence, not making eye contact.

After a while, Minju noticed that Chaewon was fidgeting again - she was looking around the room more and her leg was bouncing. This coaxed Minju into asking the dark-haired girl, “What’s bothering you, baby? Come on, angel, tell me.” This caused Chaewon to freeze up - she thought the other girl hadn’t noticed. “Okay, I won’t force you to tell me what’s up, but I’m here for you, okay?” Minju spoke softly, rubbing her thumb along Chaewon’s hand and her heart soaring as Chaewon softly blushed and smiled at her words and her soft actions.

After a while of comfortable silence between the two, Chaewon spoke up with her head low, “I-I just...I don’t know, I haven’t been feeling very confident lately,” She bit her lip, feeling nervous, “It’s stupid, but sometimes I don’t feel good enough for you, or for IZ*ONE in general. I’ve tried to ignore it, but you’re all perfect, and I’m...I’m just me, you know? And I feel like that’s not good enough.” She told the other girl, who just stared at Chaewon, almost in shock.

They glanced at each other, and Minju’s eyes softened at the sight. She motioned for Chaewon to sit on her lap, and as she did, Minju began softly playing with her hair to calm her down. “Listen to me, angel, you’re perfect for me, okay? I don’t see myself with anyone else except you. You make me the happiest, and I’m so glad I’m yours and that you’re mine, alright? You’re my little constellation. You’re made of such pretty things, and they come together to make something even more beautiful together. Like your eyes, your soft hands, your cute little nose, your soft voice, your hair - everything about you. I know you don’t believe me, angel, and that’s okay, but I’ll keep telling you this until you believe it, okay? I fell in love with you - Kim Chaewon - and I wouldn’t have you any other way. I fell in love with your perfections, and your imperfections. I fell in love with every single part of you, Chae, you’re absolutely perfect for me, okay? I know it’s hard to believe that, but seriously, I don’t want anyone else.”

Chaewon glanced up at her girlfriend, who stopped stroking her hair for a second, before burying her face in Minju’s neck again. “It’s just...I love you, and I’m scared that I’ll lose you because I’m not good enough, you know? Who says you won’t find all my faults and leave me for someone like Chaeyeon?” Minju went back to stroking Chaewon’s hair, a soft laugh leaving her lips. “I’m being serious, babe, you know I-”

“Chae, I assure you, I’m not going to leave you for anyone. I fell in love with you, and nobody else. It’ll always be you, okay? I know that’s hard to believe, trust me, I doubt myself sometimes, but you’ll always be my love. Nobody else is The Kim Chaewon that I fell in love with, so why would I love them? They aren’t my Chaewon, so I don’t want them. Even if they were the most perfect person, I still wouldn’t leave you for them. You’re my Chaewon, and I don’t want anyone else. I promise. You might not be completely perfect, but you’re perfect for me, okay?” She looked at Chaewon expectantly, only to be greeted with soft sobs. “Are you okay? I-” She didn’t get a direct answer, but Chaewon gripped onto Minju’s shirt harder, partially to bring herself closer to her girlfriend.

“I love you,” She mumbled against Minju’s skin, “I’m sorry I don’t tell you that enough, I just find it hard sometimes, but I-I just really appreciate everything you do for me, Min, I love you the most,” She kissed her shoulder softly and smiled against the skin.

“Chae, it’s okay. I’m glad you’re trying, it really makes me proud of you, okay? I’m so proud of my baby, alright? You’ve come so far, and I’m so glad you’re mine. I’m so glad you’re trying for me, because you didn’t need to, but it shows how incredible you are. I really love you the most, Chaewon,” Minju replied, still stroking her hair softly, “I genuinely cannot see myself loving anyone else except The Kim Chaewon, and I promise you that. I love you to the moon and back. You’re your own constellation, you know that? Like a cluster of stars, except you’re a cluster of mysteries. Everytime I’m aware of another one, I fall for you even more. Everytime I see a new side of you - like you see another star in a constellation - you become prettier. I can’t wait to explore every part of you, Chaewon, I love you. So much.” She told her softly, before kissing the top of her head softly. 

“Always and forever?” Chaewon added quietly, her words muffled by her mouth squashed against Minju’s soft shoulder.

“Always and forever. How about I get you to sleep, hm? I’ll be here in the morning,” Minju started as Chaewon stood up from her lap as they both lay in Chaewon’s bed, with Chaewon’s head rested on Minju’s chest as she continued playing with Chaewon’s hair until she was sure she had fallen asleep.

“Rest well, my star, I’ll love you even more tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i know this was v short but like !!! i love chaewon and minju and i'm in a soft mood to have this short drabble i wrote i hope it's not too bad :(( chaewon prettiest girl <333


End file.
